Younglings and Cadets in Wisconsin Dells
by Balin Lord of Moria
Summary: First Ahsoka, Barriss, and the six young Jedi, and then Korkie Kryze and his Mandalorian pals somehow land in Wisconsin Dells. How will they react to all the new sights and sounds? Will they have any fun? No special point to this story. I own nothing but this story. Rated T just in case.
1. Welcome to Wisconsin Dells!

"What just happened?" asked Katooni.

Gungi roared in discomfort.

"I think he's asking you to get off his back, Ganodi," said Petro.

"Oh, sorry, Gungi," said Ganodi, rolling off her Wookiee pal.

Ahsoka and Barriss stood up and looked around. "Younglings," they said, "I think you ought to see this."

The youngling clan stood up and looked around them. There was a primitive looking street covering part of the ground nearby, and vehicles that looked like landspeeders with wheels were driving past on it. They also noticed that there was a strange looking building right next to them that they were attracted to for some reason.

They didn't know it, but Ahsoka Tano, Barriss Offee, and their youngling charges had landed in Wisconsin Dells, and the building they were near was the Atlantis Waterpark Hotel & Suites.

Soon they became acutely aware that the people around them, strangely dressed human men, women, and children, were looking pointedly at them. Everyone except Petro and Katooni were looked at as if they were human/animal hybrids, or worse, monsters.

"Hey, you," shouted a curious boy, pointing at Gungi, "What's with the ape outfit? It ain't Halloween yet!"

A woman who must have been his mother told him to behave himself and ignore the "strange-looking kid," though she too looked confused by the group.

Gungi almost roared in response. The boy cringed. "Oh, maybe he's not an ape. Maybe he's a little sasquatch!" said the boy. "There's no such thing, young man," said his mother, leading him away.

Gungi felt insulted. Katooni advised him not to attract any more attention to them than they already were. "Obviously, this must be a place that hasn't seen the likes of us before," she said.

Ahsoka and Barriss were investigating the area. Ahsoka was always prepared to disguise the most explicit details of her Togruta identity when she was under cover, putting a cloak and large hood on, though she could no nothing about her orange skin and facial markings.

Barriss had less difficulty looking like an ordinary human, and seemed to know some things that the others didn't, although her dark robes and tattoos were glanced at by a few people too. The younglings, however, had no way to look like they belonged, and even Katooni's Tholothian headdress turned a few heads.

"Hey, little squid head!" yelled an older boy at Zatt, "What are you doing on dry land? Making it easier on the fishermen?"

Zatt glared at him. "I'm a Nautolan, not a Quarren, stupid!" he responded.

"You're a _what?_" the boy asked, frowning.

"Leave him alone, bully!" yelled Ganodi, brandishing her lightsaber. Byph looked like he wanted to do the same. The boy turned and ran, tripping over the curb as he went, yelling, "Help! There's some alien maniacs with a laser sword pointed at me!" People were now staring at him weirdly, for by now, Ganodi and Byph had put away their lightsabers after a stern word from Ahsoka.

"Does anyone in our group have any idea where we are?" asked Katooni in exasperation.

"It doesn't looked very friendly to me, Katooni," said Petro.

"At least it seems to be out of the range of the Clone Wars," Zatt commented.

"I've read many books about worlds from other dimensions," said Barriss, "and those cars driving on the road and the primitive hotel over there made me realize that we're on the backwater planet Earth in the Milky Way galaxy."

"Earth?" said Ahsoka in surprise. "I never thought I'd ever see such a place. Any idea where we are more specifically, Barriss?"

Evidently, Barriss had been using the Force to investigate the general neighborhood, because she said, "I think this is a city called Wisconsin Dells. My books told me that it's a very good vacation spot for children, adults, and families alike, full of resorts, motels, attractions, restaurants, waterfront lodging, camping, and shopping."

"A vacation spot?" exclaimed Petro.

"Waterfront lodging and camping?" said Katooni.

"Are there waterparks here, too?" asked Zatt.

"Will we ever get back home again?" asked Ganodi. "Not that this place doesn't look so wonderful!"

Gungi and Byph sounded enthusiastic, too.

"Take it easy, younglings," said Barriss. "We'll find a way back somehow."

"Indeed," agreed Ahsoka, "But since this place does look very interesting, why don't we look around and see what's here first? I'm up to checking out that building with the water features where some kids are playing."

The young Jedi chorused their agreement.

* * *

**Meanwhile, some miles away, in another part of Wisconsin Dells…**

"Hey, what is this place?" Amis asked Korkie as they woke up.

"I… I feel as if we've been teleported somewhere, if that's possible," replied Korkie Kryze as he and his friends got up in an alley.

They observed their surroundings and saw many humans like themselves walking about, doing what must have been their own business. Many of them looked like they were having fun.

"Evidently, we're not on Mandalore anymore," commented Soniee. "The landscape and the technology are too primitive, and nobody has this much fun on Mandalore these days."

"I think you're right, Soniee," said Lagos as she ran her hand through her blond hair. "There are children on Mandalore, but they don't run around this freely, even with their parents, and the surface isn't a desolate white, either."

Korkie and Amis decided to exit the alley and look around a little further. Soniee and Lagos stayed behind for the moment.

"Something tells me this is a backwater world," said Soniee.

"Yeah, go figure," said Lagos. "At least, we can have an advantage over troublemakers here, with our own weapons and all."

They heard a rustle behind them. That was when they first realized there was a drunk wino lying in the alley behind them, presumably, a bum.

"Hey, girlies," he slurred, "Did you just see a real bright light?"

Soniee and Lagos backed away. "I don't know," said Lagos. "What's it to you?"

"I don't know," he echoed her, "But you sure look like somebody who would come out of the light. Come on over here, sweet thing; I'll give you a drink." He offered his half-empty whiskey bottle to her.

Lagos was repulsed. "No, thank you!" she replied. "You think I'm going to get involved with a drunk with no manners? Guess again!"

"Look here, lady," said the bum, getting up, "I may be a bum, but I _always_ get what I want. And I can tell ya can't resist me." He suddenly stood up and grabbed Lagos. Lagos tried to break free, but the man was strong for an underfed person.

"Let me go!" she yelled. "Soniee!"

"So you have a boyfriend somewhere nearby, do ya," said the drunk. "Well, I'll make sure he won't be disappointed in you." He started to reach for her rear, but he felt something pierce his arm, something that burned like fire, literally.

"_I_ am Soniee!" Soniee announced, pointing her concealed hand blaster at the bum. He dropped Lagos, who immediately went for her own blaster. He stared in disbelief at the blaster bolt wound in his left arm, but suddenly, he had to jump up and down as the two girls fired blasts at his feet.

"You'd better get out of here, now, creep!" said Lagos. "Yeah, and you'd better do it by dancing out, if you want your feet to be intact! Nobody uses Lagos for anything, or me, for that matter!" said Soniee.

They continued to shoot at his feet as he "danced," until finally, he turned around and ran away, yelling, "Those wenches have laser guns! They shot me with one! Help! Help!"

Soniee and Lagos laughed at the retreating drunk. "Did you see how he reacted to our blasters?" said Lagos, grinning.

"I sure did," said Soniee. "That should teach other creeps like him not to mess with Mandalorians. It's not bad advice, after all."

Suddenly, Korkie and Amis returned. "We heard the blaster shots," said Korkie. "Are you two alright?"

"Yeah," said Lagos, "We were just… teaching an old slob not to mess with talented women like ourselves."

"You took a very big chance firing your blasters, you know," chided Korkie. "You could have attracted unwanted attention."

"Well, we didn't, did we?" said Soniee.

Korkie shook his head, but let it go, and proceeded to explain that he and Amis had found a place where they may be able to get some answers on where they were, or at least get their bearings together. "We should go there to regroup and relax for a little bit, and maybe find some information, too."

"What is this place?" asked Soniee.

Korkie hesitated a moment. "The Black Hawk Motel. Apparently, we're in a recreational city called Wisconsin Dells."


	2. Your Home Away From Home

**A/N: **In this fanfic, I'm not very knowledgeable about the finer details of the attractions, shopping, or motels of Wisconsin Dells, and I have to accommodate for story purposes, too, so forgive me if I get some details wrong, or if any of them are _way _off.

* * *

"So," said Lagos, "This is it?" They had arrived at the motel.

"Yep," said Amis. "This is the place."

"There's a pool in the back of the motel," said Korkie, "and it looked like it was made specially for swimming in, because people in what must have been swimsuits were swimming in it, or sitting on white chairs, relaxing and sunning themselves."

"I'd love to see that," said Soniee. "I've wanted to swim for fun all my life, but no such thing ever existed on Mandalore, at least, not where we grew up."

"Look," said Korkie, "I have a feeling it would be best if we act like we belong, so no talk about Mandalore or our friends and family back home, except when we're amongst ourselves. Deal?"

"Deal," they swore.

They walked inside. Just before doing so, they each concealed their badges, and Lagos and Soniee took their gloves off, as well as making sure that no one spotted their hidden hand blasters. After a brief look around, Korkie made an educated guess that they should go see the motel clerk behind the counter first.

"Hi," the young lady said to them pleasantly as they approached. "Welcome to Black Hawk Motel. Have you been here before, or is this your first time?"

"Uh, we've never been around here before. We come from, somewhere else," said Lagos uncertainly, not knowing the proper etiquette for a Wisconsin Dells motel clerk.

"Really? Where?" asked the woman curiously.

Lagos blushed. "Uh, what I meant to say is…"

Korkie leapt to her rescue. "We just got a little lost on our way here. We've never been to Wisconsin Dells before, and my girlfriend doesn't want to think about our misadventures. That's all."

Lagos blanched at "girlfriend," but her exclamation was silenced by a warning look from Soniee.

"Oh, I see," said the clerk, "That happens to many people all over the country, indeed, all over the world, I believe. Well, wherever you came from, welcome to Wisconsin Dells, the waterpark capital of the world! Your home away from home! Would you like to check in? If you're rich enough, I can offer you newcomers a whirlpool suite on the balcony. Two queen-sized beds. It costs $30 per night. Can you afford that?"

Suddenly, even Korkie almost panicked. He looked into his money purse, not knowing what he was going to do with credits when the clerk asked for a currency called dollars. But when he looked inside, as if by some magic, the Republic credits had turned into dollar bills, and there were many coins in it too, quarters, nickels, dimes, and pennies alike. Relieved, he counted thirty dollars and passed it over to her.

"Thank you, sir," said the clerk. "By the way, are you people all right? You went white as a sheet all of a sudden."

"Oh, it was nothing," said Korkie, "I was just afraid for a second that I'd lost my money, and my friends almost lost theirs, too."

The clerk looked puzzled, but decided not to press the cadets into answering more questions. "Perhaps she thinks, correctly, that it isn't any of her business," thought Korkie.

She handed them a keycard. "Your room is on the second floor. Take the stairs or the elevator to room 202. Have a nice day!"

Feeling no small amount of relief, Korkie and his friends (eventually) found the elevator, and soon figured out how to press the number 2 button for floor number two. As they walked down the hall to their room, they noticed a beautiful indoor heated pool through a door, and men and boys in swimming trunks, as well as women in bikinis and one-piece suits, were having the time of their lives swimming in it. Korkie and Amis found the sight quite attractive, of course. Lagos and Soniee, meanwhile, looked with longing at a couple of teenage girls in simple bikinis.

"I'd just love to have one of those swimsuits, Lagos," said Soniee dreamily. "I could swim with the most freedom of movement of any clothing, and I'd turn young boys' heads without any problem."

"Be careful what you wish for, Soniee," said Lagos, "You might get it." Nonetheless, she was entranced by the beautiful young girls and ladies wearing their swimsuits, too, though she also found some of the boys to be good-looking, too.

Korkie and Amis were adoring the sight, too, but by now, a few people had noticed them staring, and waved them off. One person said, "Hey, you! If you want to enjoy yourselves here, put on your own bathing suits and get involved yourself; don't stand there and gawk at us like we're Playboy centerfolds!"

None of the cadets knew what they were talking about when they said "Playboy centerfolds," but they got the rest of the message and continued on their way until they reached room 202. The keycard got them inside easily, and upon entering and closing the door behind them, they scanned the surroundings.

The room had two large beds made for them, as well as a whirlpool Jacuzzi between them. Other items, some of which they recognized, others they didn't included a microwave, a coffeemaker, a fridge, a few chairs and a little, round table, a flat-screen TV, and a safe in a closet. Soon, they also found a balcony, where there were several chairs, another little table or two, and a beautiful view of another, outdoor, swimming pool. Men, women, and children were either frolicking in the water or sunning themselves in chairs, just as they had seen on the way in.

Amis sat out on the balcony for a little bit to rest and gaze at the water. Lagos tried out one of the beds, and found it very comfortable. Soniee looked at the Jacuzzi with interest. Korkie studied the TV and wondered what it could be for.

"Hey, Soniee," he said, "how do you turn this thing on?"

Soniee walked over and examined it. "For once, I'm a little stumped. I really don't know."

Lagos suddenly said, "Maybe this will help." She showed them a remote control that she found lying on a nightstand next to one of the beds.

Korkie examined it. "You're probably right, Lagos," he said. "My educated guess is the POWER button switches it on and off." A moment later, he was proven right as the television quietly turned itself on.

A strange movie was playing on the channel the TV was presently on. It seemed to be about a king named Arthur who was galloping around on his own two feet, followed by a heavily-burdened chap clapping coconuts together like the hooves of a riding beast of some sort, in search of "knights who will join me in my court at Camelot." And at the moment, it seemed that King Arthur was in the middle of a pointless argument with a dirty old peasant who was boned-up with knowledge about history and government issues, despite the fact that the land around them looked even more backwater than the present world the cadets were in.

"What in the galaxy do you suppose this is?" Lagos asked.

"I don't know," said Korkie, "but it looks like it's supposed to be a comedy. Why else would a peasant ramble on about an ancient government and "supreme executive power," not to mention saying derogatory phrases for a "lady of the lake?"

"I agree," said Soniee. "And it's very unbecoming of a king to shout 'Shut up!' at him and then grab him and shake him up." She suddenly realized that despite her confusion, she was laughing out loud at the antics in the strange movie. Korkie and Lagos soon joined in with their own laughter; this movie was so ridiculously funny.

Amis stepped back inside and asked what was so funny. Soniee, Lagos, and Korkie pointed out the movie on the TV. "Oh, a comedy," he said dismissively, "You know that while I like a good laugh as much as you do, I've never cared much for things that are really wacky."

"I wonder what it's called," said Lagos.

"Here, check this out," said Soniee. "There's an INFO button on this remote, and it shows information about this movie." They read everything the screen told them.

"Monty Python and the Holy Grail?" they exclaimed.

"Well, no wonder it's so silly," said Lagos, "Its main character, or creator, has such an absurd name!"

"Or the movie could be a group effort and 'Monty Python' is the group's name," suggested Soniee.

"Well, whatever it is, I'd like to see if there are any other programs on that box," said Korkie. He flipped the stations once, and they found a weird show with men and women arguing over relationships and plots and things like that. They didn't know it, but they had stumbled upon a soap opera.

"Oh, great," said Lagos, "An adult show. I'm not in the mood for a hot drama. Change it again Soniee, please?"

"I agree," said Soniee. "I'd love almost anything better than that."

"Hey!" said Amis suddenly, "I wanted to see that!"

They stared at him. "You mean you actually like that garbage, Amis? You can't be serious!"

"I am serious," said Amis, "It looked like fun!"

"Yeah, _grown-old_ fun," remarked Korkie. "Anyway, it's three against one right now, so I'm afraid you're out of luck."

"Well, go figure," groaned Amis.

The third program they saw on the TV was the opposite of adult material. It involved these things that looked like puppets on strings and cords interacting with smiling humans, singing and dancing about something called "Sesame Street." Then they started to teach lessons about very basic counting and alphabet skills. It all looked like something intended for preschoolers.

"This is a baby's show," said Soniee. "Definitely _not_ our type! What should we do now?"

"Change it back to that Monty Python movie for now," suggested Korkie. "At least most of us agreed that that was funny."

"Sesame Street sure looked cute, though," commented Lagos.

They switched over to that previous channel, where they were just in time to see a black knight get both his arms chopped off by King Arthur, only to start kicking and dancing around the bewildered monarch defiantly.

"They should never make fun of chivalry like this," complained Amis.

"Maybe not," said Soniee, trying unsuccessfully to conceal her laughter, "but it surely is hilarious!"

"Uh, maybe we should get down to some more serious business," suggested Korkie. "Like I said outside, we have to look and act like we belong here, and we look like vagabonds in strange uniforms when we walk around like this. Does everyone else have money from this world like I do?"

They looked in their own money purses and said yes.

"Good," said Korkie, "Then we'd best find a store or two where we can buy ourselves some decent clothes and bathing suits, as well as a few books about Wisconsin Dells, and perhaps a few suitcases or backpacks to carry our things in."

"What if we can't find our way around?" asked Lagos.

"Then we ask for directions," said Amis. "We may look a little funny doing so, but that's the price we pay for not coming from around this world."

"I could ask someone how I can handle driving a car," said Soniee, "so we can get around more easily. I just found this driver's license with my name on it in my purse (our teleportation must have prepared us for the jump), and I might be rich enough to afford a cheap car for rental."

"But how will you be able to drive it?" Lagos asked, "You've never driven one of these things before."

"I'm a tech expert," boasted Soniee, "I can learn how to handle any machine, no matter how foreign, or alien, so to speak."

"Well then, let's get going," said Korkie, "No time like the present. And maybe when we have one of those cars, as they're called, we can investigate the city more extensively."

With that, they left, though they remembered to turn off the TV first, but not before Soniee laughed once more at the black knight sitting on the ground with no arms and no legs, _still_ challenging King Arthur and "Patsy" to a fight.

* * *

**A/N: This will not be a television-based fanfic. I just included Monty Python and the Holy Grail, Sesame Street, and an anonymous soap opera (any soap will do) to add to the comedy in this chapter. I don't own any of those programs.**

**The next chapter will return to Ahsoka, Barriss, and the Jedi younglings near Atlantis Waterpark Hotel and Suites.**


	3. Central Location for a Dells Adventure

The young Jedi all walked into the lobby of the Atlantis Waterpark Hotel. Ahsoka and Barriss stepped inside confidently, but the younglings walked in more cautiously.

"Take it easy, younglings," said Ahsoka quietly. "Barriss and I will make sure nobody does anything to you."

The kids heard a snicker from one of the chairs in the lobby. "Take a look at what just breezed in the door," a smart aleck remarked. The younglings turned. A group of three young men were sitting around a table, presumably waiting for their room to be ready. Katooni looked insecure. Petro leered back at them. "Yeah, so we just walked in," he said, "What do you care?"

A second man blinked. "Well, I didn't know the circus ever came to Wisconsin Dells," he chortled.

"Yeah, I think they must have gotten those suits from out of a shanghai Hiroshima joint," said the third. They all laughed.

"They even have a sasquatch with them," said the first, "If such a thing exists, that is." More laughter.

Gungi growled. The men were taken aback. "Well, what d' ya know? He really _is_ a sasquatch! He's like Bigfoot's son, or something!"

Gungi almost touched his lightsaber, so insulted was he by these remarks. Ahsoka and Katooni restrained him while Barriss frowned a warning look at the men. They blanched and then minded their own business.

"Ooh, touchy, touchy," one of them whispered, though the Jedi could hear them nonetheless, "We were just having a little fun, lady."

Finally, they stepped up to the clerk's counter. A cheery woman looked at the children in surprise, but apparently was not the type to be inquisitive or gossipy. "Welcome to Atlantis Waterpark Hotel. May I help you?"

"Uh, sure," said Ahsoka. "We're, uh, entertainers in training, and well, the kids here like to wear their get-up as often as possible. May we have a room, please?"

"Of course," she said. "Do you have a reservation?"

"Oh, I'm afraid not," said Ahsoka. "We're from a ways away from here, and we were unable to make a reservation. It doesn't matter which room we get, as long as it can sleep two adolescents and six little children."

"Actually, if you're rich enough," said the lady, "I can provide you with the luxuries of our Roman Palace suite. It has a whirlpool, two bedrooms, a wet-bar, and a fireplace, among the usual hotel amenities, and it can sleep up to eight, your group number. Just don't allow any of your minors to drink any of the alcoholic drinks." She then told the price of the room to Ahsoka and Barriss, and after discovering that they had been well stocked with Earth money, Barriss paid for it.

* * *

The trip to the room was uneventful when compared to the walk through the lobby. They soon found their room, and Barriss got them inside with the keycard the clerk had given them. Ahsoka turned on the lights.

Even she and Barriss were amazed by the luxuries and comfort around them, not to mention the Roman theme of the wall paintings and murals, perhaps due to the fact that none of them had ever heard of Rome, except perhaps bookworm Barriss.

The younglings looked about with wide-eyed awe.

"Somebody start this whirlpool for me!" said Petro. "It looks cool, even though there isn't much room to swim in it."

Ganodi leaped and bounced on the large, circular bed near the fireplace. "I've got first dibs on the beds!" she said excitedly.

Byph admired the gas fireplace with fascination.

Zatt looked with interest at the flat-screen TV. "Hey, how do you turn this on?" he asked.

"This card says something about 'wi-fi' and 'HBO,'" commented Katooni. "I wonder what those words mean?"

Gungi was examining the bathroom, and was presently having fun flushing the toilet.

Ahsoka had to stop him. "Enough, Gungi," she admonished him gently, "The toilet is not a toy."

"Hey, did you hear that?" said Ganodi cutely. "'The toilet is not a toy.' Get it? Toilet? Toi? Toy?" She laughed at her own joke.

Everyone stared pointedly at her. Ahsoka and Barriss seemed to be grossed out. She was soon embarrassed. "Well, it's funny if you think about it, guys," she said, annoyed.

"The room is great," said Barriss, "but I think some of us ought to go out and get some clothes and supplies, not to mention food and drink."

"Good idea, Barriss," said Ahsoka. "Listen, we need to get plenty of that, and we'll need as many hands to carry it as possible, but except for Katooni and Petro, the younglings can't yet afford to walk around in public again. Tell you what; Barriss, Katooni, Petro, you three and I will go out and get the shopping done as quickly as we can. Gungi, Ganodi, Zatt, and Byph, you'll have to stay here. Can we trust you to be on your best behavior while we're gone?"

"Sure," they all said, maybe a little more quickly than Ahsoka had expected them to.

"I'd rather stay here, if that's all right, Ahsoka," said Petro, looking out the window as if expecting something.

"Okay, Petro. Good," Ahsoka said. "Come on Barriss, let's get this over with. We'll do our best to provide everyone with things that fit their needs. See you shortly. Behave yourselves, and don't lock yourselves out of the room!" She, Barriss, and Katooni left.

* * *

About two hours or so later, Ahsoka, Barriss, and Katooni returned. They didn't have enough hands to carry everything they needed yet, but they had stopped at a convenience store and gotten plenty of snacks and treats to eat until they could get themselves some better food. In fact, the convenience store was being held up at the time, but Ahsoka and Katooni did a splendid job of humiliating and scaring off the robber, which earned them the honor of taking as many treats as they liked free-of-charge. They had also bought swimsuits for everyone, as well as casual clothes to make them all look a little less Jedi-like.

They were tired out from the long chasing around, but they were in for a surprise when they got back to the hotel. When they entered their room, the only youngling who was there was Gungi, and he looked in no small amount of distress.

"Gungi, what's wrong?" asked Katooni, "Where are the others?"

Gungi muttered in Shyriiwook about what had happened.

The girls all blinked. "They did _what?_" exclaimed Barriss.

"Are you _sure_ you couldn't stop them?" asked Ahsoka.

Gungi seemed to be pleading innocence.

The girls put down their shopping and groceries. "Gungi, wait here. We're going to go and get them," said Ahsoka.

Gungi begged something in earnest.

"It's all right, Gungi," said Ahsoka patiently, "It wasn't your fault. We'll be right back, and then we'll give _them_ a talking-to."

* * *

Outside, at what was known as Volcano Island waterpark, Petro, Zatt, Byph, and Ganodi were all frolicking in the water with the human children of Earth. Clad only in their undershorts, all four of them were having the time of their lives playing with the other kids, most of whom didn't seem as bothered by their alien appearance as the children out on the street.

Petro and Byph were playing a water-based ball game with a couple of human Earth boys. Petro was playing like a pro already, while Byph kept unintentionally using his "hammerhead" to hit the ball. The other boys laughed, but not in an unfriendly way.

"I've never seen anyone hit a ball that way before," said one boy.

"Maybe that's why he has a head like a Hammerhead Shark," remarked his friend.

Byph deliberately aimed his next head-butt of the ball at the latter boy. The boy fell off the beam where he was sitting and in the water.

Now it was Byph and Petro's turn to laugh.

Zatt was setting a record for how long he could remain underwater by not coming up for a breath. Of course, nobody there knew that he was a Nautolan, nor that Nautolans could breathe both air and water.

"That's amazing," said a third human boy. "I've never seen anyone stay down that long."

A lifeguard was starting to become concerned, and promptly dived into the water to pull up Zatt, but when the tech savvy boy sensed the lifeguard coming, he swam up to the surface and said, "I'm fine; I'm fine!"

"I can't imagine how you did that," said the lifeguard, "but you gave us all an awful scare. Please don't do that again, or I'll have to find your parents."

Zatt pouted. "I can't have any fun around here!"

A little human girl was watching Ganodi splash around under the little waterfall flowing from the fake mermaid statue above on the rocks. Ganodi had an undershirt on as well as her shorts.

"You look like somebody that just came out of a toxic swamp," the girl said, "Kind of like the Toxic Avenger, or maybe the Joker."

"I _am_ from a swamp," said Ganodi in her excitement. "It's the best one in the gal- world! But it's not toxic or putrid at all. You should see the wildlife and the natives there. There are more like me, too!"

The girl stared in wide-eyed amazement. "I don't know what you're talking about, fish-girl," she said, "but I'd love to see other worlds if there are any!"

"Maybe you can," said Ganodi. "I'm Ganodi, by the way."

They shook hands. "Ganodi," the girl said. "What a weird name!"

"Uh, I'm not from this country, and I speak a little-known language," said Ganodi.

"Oh, okay," she said. "I'm Sandy."

"It's good to meet you," said Ganodi.

"Thanks," said Sandy. "Say, would you and your friends like to try out another great section of the hotel's waterpark?"

"Sure," said Ganodi. "Just show us where it is. Zatt, Petro, Byph! Sandy, my new friend here, is going to show us another waterpark in this hotel!"

"Oh, goody," said Zatt, Petro, and Byph.

Sandy led them to an indoor waterpark called the Coral Reef. "See?" she said. "It's got a pool, fountains shooting out of the pool, waterslides, and a basketball game."

The alien boys and Petro immediately dove in. As before, Petro and Byph clamored for the basketball and the hoop, while Zatt impressed more boys with his elegant swimming skills. Sometimes the boys would splash each other with water from the fountains shooting out of the pool's surface. Ganodi and Sandy took a few rides down the water slide. Ganodi surprised herself by daring to slide down headfirst. They then sat down on the edge of the pool side-by-side.

"So, then, where do you come from, then, Ganodi?" Sandy asked her new friend.

Ganodi wasn't entirely sure how to respond, but it appeared this child had a wild imagination, and would believe even the most unique of otherworldly stories, so she told her.

"I come from the swamp world of Rodia," she said. Sandy perked up at this. "I'm a Rodian, a reptilian-fish-like species that's known for romanticizing violence and hunting for bounties."

Sandy looked a little sad to hear this, so Ganodi quickly said, "I'm nothing like most Rodians, Sandy. I was raised to be a keeper of the peace, not a warmonger. And I'm real glad I am, because it makes me see a more innocent side of life."

"That's nice," said Sandy with a smile. "So many people these days give themselves over to violence and prejudice. So many people die everyday. And it's like nobody wants to snap out of the cycle. I'm glad to hear you're not being raised to embrace it."

"Thank you, Sandy," said Ganodi, "Although where I come from, probably more people die there every day than on this world. We're stuck in the middle of an intergalactic war, and it seems to be drawing itself out, with no end in sight."

"Aw, that's too bad," said Sandy with sympathy. "It seemed like you were so lucky to be so happy-go-lucky when I first saw you."

"Oh, I take joy in life, don't worry about that," grinned Ganodi, "and so do my friends here. It's just that-"

"Sandy!" a woman's voice shouted. "Get away from that… that thing, before it infects you with something!"

"She's not a thing, mom!" said Sandy indignantly. "She's Ganodi, and she's a new friend of mine."

"Well I don't see why she's wearing all that get-up at the pool, then," countered Sandy's mother.

"It's not get-up, mom," objected Sandy. "I think she's an alien! But she's still my friend."

Her mother stared blankly. "Just because she looks like an alien doesn't mean that any such thing would come walking in here of all places," she said, "even with those other two stranger children in the water. Now come on! Get your towel. We're going back to the room!"

"I'll see you around, Ganodi," said Sandy with an apologetic smile as her mother led her away.

"See you, Sandy," said Ganodi, feeling even more like an alien than she already was by the girl's mother's attitude.

"Ganodi! Byph! Petro! Zatt! What are you _doing_ in here?" Ganodi and the others turned and saw Ahsoka, Barriss, and Katooni standing nearby, staring, with different expressions on their faces. Katooni wore an amused smile. Barriss looked worried. Ahsoka was frowning like she had been betrayed.

"Oh, hi, Ahsoka!" said Petro from the water. "We were just… testing out the pools and the water rides here."

"I _told_ you to stay in the room!" hissed Ahsoka, trying not to attract too much attention to herself. "Come on! Retrieve your clothes, wherever they are, and dry off, too! I don't want us to be accused of dripping water all over the hallways! Come on, come on!"

"I guess the show's over for now, guys," said Zatt, swimming to the edge of the pool. Petro dropped the basketball, and he and Byph followed Zatt.

"Oh, well, we still had a ball, didn't we, Byph?" Petro said to Byph.

Byph made an Ithorian wisecrack.

Petro laughed. "You got my joke, evidently!" Byph laughed too.

After drying, they followed Ahsoka and her girlfriends back to their suite. As they walked, Ganodi was the only one of the kids who wasn't thinking about what sort of punishment Ahsoka and Barriss might be thinking of. She was too busy thinking about Sandy and how nice she was. _Funny,_ she thought, _how the children of this Earth are so much like my friends and I._


	4. An Army Ducks Adventure

"You all took a _big_ chance going out there in front of the human Earth children, you know that?" Ahsoka chided the younglings once they were back in their suite.

Zatt, Byph, and Petro looked a little downcast. "We're sorry, Ahsoka," they said in unison.

Ganodi looked sorry too, but Ahsoka could tell that that girl named Sandy whom she had glimpsed before finding the younglings really liked the little Rodian girl.

"It's forgiven this time," Ahsoka assured them, "But next time, when I order you to do something or not do something, obey, got it?"

"Yes, Ahsoka," they said together.

Ahsoka smiled. "Now," she said more kindly, "We got some clothes for each of you so that you'll fit in at least part-way with other people, if not entirely. Here, Gungi, I've got some for you, too."

Gungi blanched in surprise at learning that he would have to wear clothes too.

"I'm afraid so, Gungi, and that'll mean putting aside your bandoleer, as well. I'm sorry, I know that Wookiees normally have no need for the clothes that most other sentient people wear, but many people around here frown on people who appear to be walking around naked," said Ahsoka.

"Speaking of 'naked,'" said Katooni, "I feel almost naked without a belt to put around my shirt. Apparently, that sort of dress code isn't in style around here."

"Well, Katooni," said Barriss, "remember that saying I quoted to you while we were shopping, the one that I used to read about in my books. 'When in Rome, do as the Romans do.'"

"It sure seems that way," said Katooni, peering at the Roman murals in their room.

"We also have shoes that will hopefully fit all of you," said Ahsoka. "Shoes for everyone except for Byph and Gungi. Sorry, boys, we'll just have to hope that most places in Wisconsin Dells make a few exceptions when it comes to 'no shoes, no service.'"

Byph said that he felt better without shoes anyway. So did Gungi, who already was looking and feeling uncomfortable in his new T-shirt and shorts.

"Okay, then," said Barriss, "We couldn't get any big groceries yet, because we didn't have enough hands to carry all the bags we would have needed."

"Yeah," said Petro. "Maybe it would've been better if I had come along after all."

"Well, it can't be helped now," said Barriss, "So for now, we brought home some snacks, treats and candy from a store called a convenience store. Eat as much as you like, but don't gorge yourselves on them. You have to remain healthy, and we have to conserve some of them, too."

After they finished putting on their new T-shirts, shorts, and shoes, they began to divide up the food amongst themselves. Petro immediately took a liking to a Coca-Cola. Ganodi preferred a purified water bottle and some Doritos. Katooni and Gungi shared some Pringles and Slim Jim jerky. Zatt tried out a candy bar. And Byph, the vegetarian of the group, ate some of the fruit-flavored candies called Lifesavers.

Ahsoka and Barriss, meanwhile, appeared to be talking about what they could all do to pass the time. "It amazes me how many different things there are to do here in town, as well as how many places there are to go," said Barriss.

"How can you tell?" asked Petro. "Have you been using the Force to search out and map the whole city?"

"No, Ahsoka and I just found these free illustrated vacation guides inside one of the stores we went to," said Barriss. "It's a lot of full-color advertisements and maps with directions to everything there is to do here in town."

"Hey, check this out!" said Ahsoka excitedly. She pointed to one of the ads. It looks like this hotel is midway between the city's two largest waterparks, Mt. Olympus water and theme park, and Noah's Ark, the largest waterpark in the world. And these brochures we found display just how immense these playgrounds are, plus the fact that people of almost all ages are welcome here. This is big-league stuff!"

The younglings became excited at hearing that there were two immensely larger waterparks nearby than the Atlantis Waterpark Hotel.

"Can we go there, Ahsoka? Can we? Can we?" begged Katooni.

"We'll have a blast!" exclaimed Petro.

Byph made an exclamation too.

"Can Sandy come along, too?" asked Ganodi.

"Take it easy, younglings," said Ahsoka, "Nothing is decided yet. I like the look of these waterparks too, you know, but we can't just race into them when we still have to be careful in public."

The younglings looked let down. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. They all looked at it in surprise.

"Maybe it's room service," suggested Barriss.

"Maybe it's Sandy!" Ganodi exclaimed. She ran for the door. "No, Ganodi! Don't-" started Ahsoka, but Ganodi was already at the door. Ahsoka groaned, "So much for keeping a low profile." Ganodi opened the door, and there was Sandy, along with a man about the same age as her mother.

"Sandy!" Ganodi said joyfully.

"Hi, Ganodi," said Sandy. "Hey, listen. I was just talking to my parents about you, and while he's as skeptical about you being an alien as mom is, my daddy is more willing to trust you and your pals. We were going to go to Wisconsin Dells Army Ducks down the street. Would you like to come along?"

"Did you say the army?" inquired Petro with interest.

"That's right," said Sandy. "They use amphibious trucks to take you on a tour of a lovely river with equally lovely vegetation."

Byph perked up too. Gungi looked interested. Katooni and Zatt were curious, also.

"Sure, we'll come!" said Ganodi.

"Oh boy, did you hear that, daddy?" Sandy said joyfully, "We're all going together. Isn't that awesome!?"

"Now, wait a minute here," said Ahsoka, butting in at last, "We don't even know you. And you don't know us either. How do we know we can trust each other here?"

"Yes," said Barriss, "We need a level of trust before we can go adventuring together around here. Besides, your mother doesn't trust us at all."

"Oh, it'll be all right," Sandy's father assured them, "I've convinced my wife to give you all a chance to prove yourselves as people we can trust, as long as she can turn you over to the authorities if you fail to earn her trust, I'm afraid."

Katooni recoiled. "Your mother would do _that_ to us?" she said breathlessly.

"I'm afraid so," he confirmed. "She agrees with the U.S. government that aliens, if you are aliens, should be treated with suspicion. But I think all of you are worthy of a chance, because I completely trust my little girl if she says that you're good people." He patted Sandy on the shoulder.

"Well then, let's go!" Petro almost shouted.

Ahsoka still looked uncertain. "I still don't completely like this, so may Barriss and I come along too, just to keep an eye on our charges here?"

"Of course," said the father. "Every child should have a legal guardian on this Earth."

The younglings cheered. Sandy cheered with them.

* * *

A while later, the group had arrived at the Wisconsin Dells Army Ducks park. Sandy and another friend of hers named Rachel who was coming with them too, explained that there were three different kinds of rides at the Army Ducks. There were the amphibious Army Ducks trucks, a jet boat ride called "Wildthing!" and the BigFoot Zipline tours. Gungi was reminded of his previous insult in relation to the name "bigfoot," and growled for a moment.

"Hey, Ganodi," whispered Sandy, "Is your friend Gungi all right?"

"Yeah, he's ok," said Ganodi, "It's just that upon our arrival, a few rude people made fun of him, calling him 'Bigfoot' and 'sasquatch' when he's really a Wookiee."

"A Wookiee, huh," she said with fascination. "That sounds like a much better name. But some people believe there may actually be a creature called 'sasquatch' up in the mountains in this country or in Russia."

"That sounds like an interesting legend," Katooni commented.

Gungi overheard, and at first he didn't like what he heard, but hearing that he was not a real sasquatch, as well as the fact that 'sasquatch' and 'Bigfoot' were not inherently derogatory names, he felt a little better.

Sandy's father and Barriss paid for tickets to the Army Ducks ride. They climbed onto the truck, and when their turn to go came, they went.

"These Ducks have been the most unique means of touring Wisconsin Dells' famous rock formations for 50 years, you know," said Sandy's father.

"Really? For that long?" Zatt said in awe. "And I thought it was too backwater around here for technology like this to exist for that long."

"Zatt! Your manners!" scolded Barriss.

"Yeah, right, I'm sorry about that, guys," he apologized.

"You called this world 'backwater?'" asked Sandy. "What's so backwater about it?"

"Uh, uh," said Zatt, not sure where to start.

"He just means," said Barriss, "that we come from a place where the technology and the adaptation to it are a little more… advanced than around here."

"I wonder where that can be," said Sandy's mother with a trace of sarcasm.

"Mom!" said Sandy. "She just means on other planets like Rodia and… well, other planets, too."

"There you go about alien planets again, dear," said the mother. "The only known planets are those in our solar system."

"That's not true, mom," protested Sandy.

"Are you sure, Sandy?" asked Rachel.

"Of course I'm sure," replied Sandy.

"Well, I'd love to see this Rodia planet," said Rachel.

"It's a beautiful place," said Ganodi. "Why, you should see-"

"Uh, people," interrupted Ahsoka, "might we pay attention to the ride? After all, that _is _why we're here."

"Oh, sorry Ahsoka," said Ganodi. "What have we been missing?"

"Just look around," said Petro, and you'll see."

The Duck they were riding carried them through a river, sometimes returning to dry land, sometimes splashing back into the water. The sandstone rock formations, the towering cliffs, the dark grottos, and the evergreens astounded the younglings, and the fresh air livened their minds and spirits enough that they were reminded of the flow of the Living Force, which they basked in as they rode the Duck. Ahsoka and Barriss could sense it, too, and they were very appreciative of it. It was so powerful that, unlike all the ordinary Earth humans, they didn't pay much attention to the Duck driver's running commentary.

Toward the end of the ride, Katooni mentioned how the beautiful ride and the fresh air had felt so enlightening to them. Sandy found this interesting, and asked if her new friends were very spiritual. Katooni briefly (and quietly, so as not to attract unwanted attention) explained the Force and their spiritual commitment to it.

"Interesting," Sandy said. "I've started studying the basics of comparative religions, and that philosophy reminds me of that of the Buddhists."

"Now, dear," said her mother, "you know that we are Christians. We don't go in for other religions. I wish you didn't learn about comparative religions, anyway."

"Mom, you're so intolerant sometimes," said an exasperated Sandy, "Who's to say that Christianity is the only way to heaven? Other faiths could bear some truth, too."

Katooni and Ganodi were especially impressed by Sandy's open-mindedness to multiple faiths.

"We're not going to talk about this right now," said Sandy's father suddenly, "Let's just continue to enjoy ourselves, and let these 'alien' children enjoy their 'Force' or whatever it's called."

After the ride was over, Rachel begged to go on the BigFoot Zipline.

"You know you'll have to go along with you," said her father, "because the ziplines are not safe for a child to go on alone. As for you other kids, your guardians, Ahsoka and Barriss, as I think they introduced themselves, will have to think of a way to take care of you."

"That's all right," said Ahsoka, "I've seen for myself the kind of stunts these children can do. They can take care of themselves."

"Yeah, you should have seen us play the 'Animal Instincts' on Florrum," said Petro with a grin.

"Maybe they shouldn't, Petro," said Katooni dryly.

At the top of the zipline, which was a long and hot walk, they were in for a surprise. A few kids remarked, "Hey, look at that! Bigfoot has finally come to the BigFoot Zipline! Look at him! He's perfect!"

Gungi was ready to be insulted again, but instead of laughing at him, the children clamored around him, hugging him and begging him to be their friend. For some reason, the kids liked the idea of an apparently real 'bigfoot' coming to an attraction in Wisconsin Dells where Bigfoot was the mascot.

Suddenly, one of the adults who controlled the zipline invited over the young Wookiee and offered him a ride down it free of charge. Gungi accepted. He took the line down through the forest to the bottom, and as he did, he let out a roar that was like a cross between a Tarzan yell on Earth and a battle charge Wookiee call.

A thirty-something man with a video camera had filmed the whole thing, and was, needless to say, amazed by the Wookiee's show. He offered the videotape to Ahsoka, saying she might like to keep the memories, since they evidently didn't have their own camera.

After the others all took their own exhilarating rides down, another park employee at the bottom asked what Gungi's name was. Ahsoka told him.

"Why are you interested?" she asked. "I'm surprised anyone would want anything to do with odd-looking people like us."

"Young lady," he said cheerfully, "no matter how odd you look, you can always find a home in the unlikeliest of places. I'm going to recommend to the managers of BigFoot Zipline that we rename the place. We're going to call it Gungi's Zipline, now that we've seen a real sasquatch in civilized America."

Gungi started to protest at being called 'sasquatch' again, but Petro explained that the man was trying to compliment him and honor his name in the Army Ducks park. Gungi smiled and let out a roar of joy that startled some of the people nearby.

"This is ridiculous," commented Sandy's mother, "They should let this zipline keep a name that makes sense. Why name it after a strange otherworldly creature?"

"Now who's being un-mannered?" asked Zatt.

"Don't accuse me of being without manners, sonny," she snapped.

"I agree with Zatt," said Barriss unexpectedly. "Even adults can forget to be nice and polite sometimes. I know I have, too."

"Whatever you say," said the woman impassively.

"Now, how about we cool off on the last ride in the Army Ducks park? The Wildthing jet boat ride?" said Sandy.

"That sounds fine with me," said Ganodi.

"Oh boy, another water ride!" said Zatt. "Does this one splash the passengers?"

"Sure, it does," said Rachel. "Didn't you know that?"

"Not really," said Zatt, "But then again, like we said, we're not from around here."

"Oh, I see, I forgot," said Rachel.

In actuality, their large group rode the Wildthing jet boat three times, because they got to ride it for free because of Gungi's new popularity there, and because they were having the time of their lives riding it! Splash after splash after splash!

When it was all over, they were sad. They all were dripping wet. Gungi shook himself to get the worst of the water out of his fur coat. Some of the people were amused by this, but Sandy's mother was not among them.

"I'm afraid we have to go back to the hotel now," said Sandy's father. "It's getting a little late, and we're all tired and wet now."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," said Ahsoka, wiping some water from her montrals. "We can afford to learn a little more of the lay of the land, anyway. Let's get going, younglings."

"I hope I see you again sometime, Sandy," said Ganodi.

"Why don't you join us at dinner?" Sandy's father suggested. Sandy looked excited. "Yeah, we'll see you at supper, Ganodi! I can't wait to see you again!'

"Same here, Sandy!" said Ganodi.

As they separated, though, Sandy's ever-insensitive mother whispered, "Did you _have_ to invite them to dinner with us? Are you sure the restaurant will accept them like Army Ducks did?"

"Aw, come on, mom, it'll be fun," pleaded Sandy. "Please? They're such awesome kids, and I think Ganodi likes me. I'm sure we can convince the restaurant owners to let them in."

The mother sighed. "It'll be all right, dear," said the father. "By now, you must know that they can probably be trusted."

The mother finally resigned herself. "All right," she said. "But at the first sight of trouble, we're leaving both the restaurant and the hotel, and looking for another place to stay."

Sandy looked sad by her mother's ultimatum, but thanked her coyly. "I know you won't disappoint me, Ganodi. Neither will any of your friends."

* * *

**A/N: I forgot to mention what happened to the Jedi's lightsabers in the story. They put them in their suite's safe, and Ahsoka and Barriss knew the combination.**

**The next chapter will return to Korkie Kryze and his cadet pals from Mandalore.**


End file.
